


[带卡]天降是世界的正义

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 以为卡卡西抛弃了幼驯染的自己但忘了自己已经是天降的带土
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	[带卡]天降是世界的正义

“啊。”卡卡西翻了翻手上的书。自从自来也殉职后，他很久都没有看过亲热系列，怕鸣人对此触景伤情。但鸣人表示，如果因为作者的死亡，就没有人看作品了的话，那作者写小说不就失去了意义吗？卡卡西被这一套说辞奇妙地说服了，于是今天第一次翻开了新作《亲热游戏》，却发现最后一页写着TBC。  
  
《亲热游戏》是一个经典的三角恋故事，男主角狮子加是刃之子村的精英上忍，平日做人做事一丝不苟，以命令为行动准则，是一个忍者中的忍者。尽管是这样冷酷无情的狮子加君，也有一个活泼可爱、天真烂漫的青梅竹马御美子。御美子平日十分柔弱，做事迷迷糊糊，还容易把交代的任务搞砸，狮子加君本来十分嫌恶自己的青梅竹马，觉得她既麻烦又碍事，还是早日放弃当忍者比较好，但在生死存亡的关头，御美子舍身保护了狮子加君，为此丢掉了半条命，还在可爱的小脸上留下了一些难看的疤痕。这让狮子加君非常感动，决定要一辈子守护御美子酱。  
  
后来狮子加君做了暗部队长，经历的任务越来越危险，御美子非常担心他的安危。在一次任务途中，狮子加君不幸被敌人暗算。落入了对方一个叫鸢子的首领手中。这个首领戴着一个奇怪的面具，虽然不露脸，身体也被包裹在长袍中，但狮子加君还是无意间看到了对方姣好的身材。鸢子给狮子加君下了药，第七天就会死，如果狮子加君说出这次任务刃之子村埋伏的地点的话，就给他解药。但狮子加君早已决定为村子贡献一切，临死之前，唯一的念想只是御美子酱之后的生活而已。鸢子看他这副样子，不知道怎么了，居然主动坐在他身上，与他来了一场激烈的交媾。等狮子加君从两个层面的生死危机醒过来的时候，发现自己身上的毒已经被解掉了，鸢子只冷笑一声：“解毒只能用这个方法，我对你没什么兴趣。”就用一个奇怪的忍术将他传送走了。  
  
回到刃之子村后，虽然狮子加君还是很爱御美子，对她一心一意，却偶尔也会担心鸢子的安全。毕竟对方对他网开一面，他俩还有……想到这里，狮子加君有些心虚地看了看身边的御美子酱。他俩因为太熟了，甚至还没有到谈论这些大人的事情的地步呢！本来狮子加君就是一个保守的男人，他想的是在新婚之夜上，看着御美子穿特制的白无垢，两人一起孕育一个圣洁的小生命，可在这之前，他已经……他又不由自主地想起了鸢子那销魂的身体，虽然当时是半梦半醒的状态，可这带给他的刺激，比起他最放飞自我的性幻想来说，都要大得多。  
  
“抓住了敌方一个首领，还是个女的！”通报的忍者在走廊上奔跑了起来。“拷问科正在审，但是对方嘴巴实在是太严了！”  
  
狮子加君听到这个消息，立马跑去了拷问科，可他却忘了，今天是御美子的生日……  
  
故事就在这么一个残念的地方戛然而止了。“鸣人，自来也大人有没有向你透露过……”卡卡西面露难色地说。  
  
“什么？关于好色仙人跟我说的事吗？”鸣人本来在篝火旁昏昏欲睡，一听到自己师父的名字一下来了精神，坐起来挺直脊背，就差背后变出九个尾巴摇来摇去了。  
  
“不不不，不是什么大事，你躺着听就行了。”卡卡西看着鸣人如临大敌的样子，有些心虚。“你觉得自来也大人是天降派还是幼驯染派？”

“嗯？”鸣人难得陷入沉思。“是好色仙人的最新作吗？”

“你怎么知道？”卡卡西有些好奇。“难道你也到了对这些书感兴趣的年纪了？老师家里还有很多，回去慢慢看。”

“什么啊！我才对那种无聊的小黄书没兴趣呢！“鸣人连忙否认。“只是好色仙人有烦恼过是天降还是幼驯染结局，他每天都在抱怨，不想记住都难的说。”

“哦？”卡卡西好奇地问。“那自来也大人的设定里是天降的胜利还是幼驯染的成功呢？”

“他说他还没想好……”鸣人陷入一阵低落。卡卡西知道他想起了之前的伤心事，便轻轻地摸了摸鸣人的头。“那他有问你是什么结局吗？”小樱也从篝火旁起身，加入了这次谈话。“如果有问你的话，那你的想法应该对自来也大人的创作会产生影响吧。”

“对哦！真不愧是小樱酱耶！”鸣人把双手合拢。“说起来，他确实有问过我这个问题。”

“那你怎么回答的？”小樱问。“我就说当然还是幼驯染赛高的说！”鸣人望着远方，有些出神地说。“那毕竟是自己一直很喜欢的人啊，怎么能轻言放弃呢……如果只是一点外力或者阻碍就变心的话，付出的那些爱岂不都是虚假的吗？”鸣人脸上的表情很认真。“我和鸣人一样，要改变心意的爱，根本就是虚伪的。”小樱也轻轻附和道。看着思绪已经神游到同一片外太空的两个学生，卡卡西摇摇头，把无限的怀念和复杂的情感留给他们俩。

正好也到了换班的时候，佐井从天空中跃下，超兽伪画也消失在了黑夜中。“卡卡西老师，我巡逻过了，附近暂时没有异常。”“哦，辛苦了。”卡卡西朝佐井点点头，靠在来路下风处的一棵树上。他用通灵术召唤了他的忍犬们，把守着各个方向，一闻到味道就向他报告。

一阵风吹来，远方传来了陌生的气息。卡卡西打起精神，把纤长的手指移到眼罩上，准备随时用写轮眼应战。忍犬们没有反应，他松了一口气，敌人似乎只到了他所在之处，他还勉强可以应付一下。

“唔。”电光火石间，敌人已经近身。卡卡西愣了一下，他已经用写轮眼监视着敌人气味传来的方向，却没有从那个方向上看到任何人。敌人没有放过这一微小的空隙，上前将他的双手擒住，却听见“砰”的一声，雪白的手腕已经变成了一段木桩。“替身术吗……”戴着面具的男人沉思道。“这么快的结印速度，真不愧是拷贝忍者卡卡西。”

卡卡西却没有给他赞叹的时间。他的右手用手势指挥帕克去通知鸣人他们，左手早已配合左眼开启了神威。不过敌人闪避得很快，仅仅是面具的一角被卡卡西传送进了虚空，下个瞬间，卡卡西已经来到了一片他也不知道是何地的空间，眼前的视角，也是一个幽暗的走廊。

“幻术吗……”他用手确认了下四周，并没有遭到明显的阻挡。上次与宇智波鼬战斗后，他对幻术多有提防，只是敌人似乎在幻术前还对他进行了另外的攻击，让他来不及对幻术做出反应。“算了，现在的当务之急是解决幻术。”他在眼前的世界里并未停下脚步，这不是一个物理伤害型的幻术，空间内除了敌人的气息也别无他人。至少在幻术控制的这段时间，他可以保有更大的存活概率。这个幻术的想象空间似乎很大，看来也是对应他的内心做出了调整。卡卡西吞咽了一下，做好了要面对最深层的伤口的觉悟。

“狮子加，快点过来！”幻境里却没有他的故人，一个高大的男人有些着急地朝着卡卡西大叫着。卡卡西抬起手指了指自己。“当然是你啦，我们这跟她交过手的也只有你一个吧？你来说不定能得知一些真相，她的防御实在是太严了。”

卡卡西跟着那人进入了一个逼仄的房间，房间内的光源只有一盏蜡烛，给人一种压迫感。一个穿着紫色长袍的女人被绑在椅子上，她的面容姣好，不过此时歪着头靠在椅子上，看起来十分柔弱。坐在他对面的忍者摇摇头，从那个忍者戴的护额上看不出所属的村子。“还是什么都查不出来。”那个高大的男人便叹了口气，把卡卡西往前推了一下。“你去试试。”说完这句话后，他便和那个忍者一起离开了房间。

“杀了我。看在我救了你一命的份上。”面前的女人依然没有睁开眼睛，她的声音没有一丝起伏，像是机器一般冰冷。

“要亲手杀死自己的救命恩人，这真是一件非常残酷的事啊。这也是你对我的报复吗？”卡卡西问她。

“我只是希望你报答我对你的帮助，虽然我帮助你的时候并没有想过回报，但你一定是个知恩图报的人吧。”

“对不起，你把我想得太高尚了。现在我就希望你活久一点，从你那里得知更多的情报。”卡卡西说。

“也是，从以前开始，你就是一个为了村子鞠躬尽瘁的人呢……在你心中没什么比得上这个虚妄的事物。”面前的女人笑了一下，睁开了眼睛。她的眼睛也是红色的，像是窗外猩红的月亮。卡卡西下意识地闭上了右眼准备迎击。

“我的眼睛现在使不上力，你可以省省自己的精力了。”她看了看窗外的红月。卡卡西便睁开双眼，认真地看着他。他似乎是被带入了自来也写的《亲热游戏》的世界，现在自己担任的角色，就是该作男主角狮子加，面前这名女性，毫无疑问就是放走了狮子加的鸢子。自己应该和现实做出相同还是相反的行动，这个幻术才能被解决呢？卡卡西的脑袋飞速转动了起来。

“对我来说，村子并不是虚妄的。”想了一下，卡卡西决定先试探眼前人的反应。“村子里有我想保护的人，有我至今以来与外界建立的联系，和活着的证据。如果失去了他们，那我的生命也变成了无根之萍，这才是真正的虚妄。”

“说了那么多，其实你在意的只有她吧。”鸢子说。“根据我掌握的情报，她应该叫御美子？你们俩还准备今年结婚？但是你为什么是个处男？”

“这是因为我很珍惜她。”卡卡西想起了带土，想起了琳和水门老师，在这个幻术里，御美子应该就是他们的投射了，并且从名字上看，主要是带土的。他想起了带土那些迷迷糊糊的往事，不由得露出一个柔和的微笑，这被鸢子尽收眼底。“珍惜？这只是一种自然的情感吸引。你还是不够爱她，才会说这种话吧。”

“如果这是一种情感吸引，那你对我做的，又是出于什么情感呢？”卡卡西撑起自己的上半身，朝鸢子的脸靠近了一些。“你救了我一命，我非常地感激。如果你能保证在不危害村子的前提下，我会尽最大努力保护你的。”

“你能怎么保护我？”鸢子睁大了眼睛，视线倒是让卡卡西无处可遁。“就算我跟着你回到了村子，你的身边不也有御美子了吗？难道你要抛弃她？”

“虽然不知道自来也大人……也就是创造你的人是怎么想的，但是我本人倒是和鸣人、小樱他们不一样，我是天降派喔。”卡卡西逐渐明白了这个幻术里的人只是想探究他内心的想法，当他把话说明白后，大概幻术也会解除。只是这种既不是村子里的情报，也不是自身情报的事情，他不知道敌人得知了以后会有什么益处，也可能会根据他的想法创造一个他更无法逃脱的幻术，但他还是愿意先在这边赌一把。“虽然认识的时间很久，他们也都在我心里的最深处被保护着，但我本身并不抗拒新的联系。如果要补全心上的空洞，只能用新的材质，这种材质可能不合适，也可能被腐蚀，也永远变不回最初的心的形状，但这样才能把最深处的他们更坚实地保护起来，比起做减法，我还是喜欢做加法一些。”

“所以，不管你是谁，如果你选择沟通的态度的话，我和你并不是完全对立的。”他一边缓兵，一边估算着鸣人过来的时间。按理说帕克应该会很快找到他，但是幻术里的时间并不是与现实完全一致的，除了等待，他也没有更好的办法了。“是吗……”鸢子陷入沉思，走廊上却传来一阵脚步声。“狮子加！今天可是御美子的生日啊，你在搞什么？”一个温柔的男声传来，棕色头发的男人背后跟着一个黑发女生，在卡卡西看清她的脸之前，幻术突然被解开了。

“卡卡西老师！您没事吧！”小樱跪在他旁边，用医疗忍术帮他治疗，佐井和鸣人冲到前方与面具男战斗着。但还不到一瞬，面具男已经从他们身边逃走了，卡卡西的忍犬们都摇了摇头。

“卡卡西，刚刚我带鸣人他们来找你，但是一开始并没有发现你的踪迹。”帕克说。“我刚刚中幻术了，所以可能在非自愿的情况下隐藏了自己的气息。或是对方有什么能力，让你们也进入了这个幻术的一小部分也说不定。”卡卡西思考着，突然觉得自己的后脑勺有点痛。

“啊，对不起老师，我可能有些太用力了。”小樱做了个抱歉的手势。“没关系，要不是你，我可能也无法逃脱他的幻术。”卡卡西微笑着鼓励了自己的学生。

“卡卡西老师，那个幻术里究竟是什么？”鸣人焦急地问。“有佐助的信息吗？那个人是晓的成员吧……”

“幻术里……”卡卡西想了想，还是决定先不要透露。在得到确切的信息前，如果鸣人他们根据这些一知半解的线索擅自行动，不仅自身会陷入危险，纲手大人托付给他的事情也是非常难办的。“什么都没有，我也没有受到伤害，敌人可能只是利用我来收集信息。”

“听起来很像拷问科或者暗部的做法。”佐井评价道。“虽然肉体精神上没受到折磨，但也说不定是已经忘了或者被对方控制了。卡卡西老师，你真的是本人吗？你还记得我是谁吗？”

“当然记得。”卡卡西用死鱼眼看着他的假笑。“你是佐井，直属‘根’，你的监护人是我的后辈，暗部的天藏。”

“都说了不要叫我那个名字！前辈！”大和从远处赶来。“我正好在这附近出任务，正准备回村子，乌鲁西闻到了我的味道来找我支援。”

“是吗……这次真是给你们添麻烦了。”鸣人过来扶着卡卡西站了起来，他和小樱分别架着他的两个胳膊，一行人准备回村先报告晓的动向。卡卡西站起来的时候，手里有东西掉了下来。

“是那个人的面具！”卡卡西马上反应过来。“布鲁，你现在马上试着追踪一下。”布鲁闻了一下面具，追出去一小段路，却又无奈地返回。“卡卡西，那个人现在已经不在附近了，但我们都记住了他的味道。只要下一次他出现，我们就会万无一失地捕捉到他。”帕克说。

“真是谢谢你们。”卡卡西真挚地说。“没什么。”帕克摇摇头，八只忍犬归队后就消失在了这里。“走吧……”卡卡西捡起了那个面具的碎片，把它放在马甲的口袋里。

“鸣人。”他想了想，最终开口道。“我觉得自来也大人的意思，可能还是要读者自己选择。”

“什么啊！”鸣人听到这里，差点松手把卡卡西掼倒在地。“我们都这么担心你，你居然还在想小黄书的设定，卡卡西老师你到底行不行啊我说！”“是啊，老师！”小樱顺着鸣人的话说，“你回去也不准看这些乱七八糟的书了，好好在床上静养一会儿吧，虽然那个幻术对你的身体没产生什么实质性的伤害，但你查克拉流失得厉害，说不定影响要之后才会出现，我要找师父给你来个全套的检查才行。”

“再说，不管好色仙人怎么想的，我还是百分之百的幼驯染派的说！”鸣人想到了什么一样，补充说道。“你刚刚教训卡卡西老师的时候我还想夸你正经了，怎么你也开始想这种问题了！”小樱一记铁拳，鸣人这是彻底扶不住卡卡西了，只能在队伍的最后被佐井拖着走。

在他们身后刚刚生过的篝火的遗迹上，一个虚幻的影子躲在树后。“天降派吗……哼。如果这是你的选择的话，你也马上会到达你期望的世界中的，卡卡西。”缺掉的面具一角露出一片伤痕，在他们察觉到之前，这里又变成了空无一物。  
  



End file.
